No pienses nada, solo déjate llevar
by SachikoX69
Summary: -Así es – volví a recoger las cartas y barajar – Mi consejo es que para ese momento sigas tu deseo, no pienses nada y déjate llevar-Ver a Erza tan avergonzada me conmovió un poco, tanto que ella ha soportado y gracias a eso tiene su lado rudo pero no deja de ser una chica... -Gracias por el consejo...-Erza…- sentía mis mejillas arder ante su tacto,-¡Basta!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima, la trama sí que es mía._

Esta historia la escribí por un reto con la temática de On The Floor de JLo y Pitbull – si gustan pueden escucharla – y perdonen si ha quedado algún personaje algo diferente, espero sus comentarios u opiniones.

 _Bye bye_

Me encontraba en la barra del gremio desayunando un sándwich con jugo de mango, el lugar se encontraba tranquilo sin la presencia de Natsu ni Lucy por realizar una misión desde muy temprano. Mirajane retira lo que ensucie le agradezco y mientras saco de mi bolso mis cartas Erza toma él lugar de mi izquierda y le pide a Mirajane un pastel de fresa.

-buenos días Erza

-buenos días Cana, ¿algo nuevo en la predicción?

Tomé las cartas que había esparcido por mi lugar para volver a barajear y mire a Erza con picardía-¿dejaras que te lea las cartas?

-sabes que no creo mucho en esa clase de cosas pero tus predicciones son exactas -comió un trozo de pastel mientras colocaba las cartas en su dirección.

-pero quién lo diría, la de cosas que veo aquí-ella se concentró en las cartas y continúe con voz seria- tenemos al viajero junto al oro, esto significa que la misión que harás serás bien recompensada y veo que el lugar donde vas es costero, luego tenemos a la diosa del mar junto al caballero de capa, esto reafirma el lugar y me indica que alguien solitario se te presentará de buena manera por la carta de corazón, además que la Diosa del Mar me indica que las pasiones hablaran por si solas en un ambiente cómodo para ambos, y por ultimo tenemos la carta de las almas unidas por un lazo.

-que…-Erza trago su ultimo trozo de pastel con dificultad y un leve sonrojo – que quiere decir ¿todo eso?

Mirajane se acerca a nosotras, da una vista rápida a mis cartas y luego a Erza – bueno Erza-san parece tendrás la victoria de la misión contra los piratas pero te encontrarás con tu caballero de capa oscura y se verán envueltos el uno con el otro.

Tanto Erza como yo la miramos, más clara no puede sonar – esto de la lectura de cartas se te puede dar bien Mirajane – le dije, ella me guiño un ojo y se apartó para atender a Laxus.

-Cana…eso que dijo Mira…es…-tartamudeaba muy roja casi igual que su cabello – es ¿ver-verdad?

-Así es – volví a recoger las cartas y barajear – Mi consejo es que para ese momento sigas tu deseo, no pienses nada y déjate llevar.

Ver a Erza tan avergonzada me conmovió un poco, tanto que ella ha soportado y gracias a eso tiene su lado rudo pero no deja de ser una chica a la que la vida se la jugó.

-Gracias por el consejo – tomó una mochila pequeña para lo que ella acostumbra llevar en sus misiones, al darse cuenta que miraba su escaso equipaje me dijo con una sonrisa – no voy tan lejos y no requiero de mucho para enfrentarme a piratas – dicho eso siguió su camino fuera del gremio.

Llegó la tarde y con eso volvió en mí el aburrimiento, ya iba por mi 4 jarrón de cerveza sin afectarme en nada, me levanté de la mesa que compartía con Wakaba y caminé en dirección a los Dormitorios de chicas, y estoy dispuesta hacer la tarde-noche más divertida y como la suerte está de mi lado consigo a Levy y Gajeel discutiendo quién sabrá por qué.

-Oigan chicos, -seguro el tema era penoso por el rápido movimiento de ambos para alejarse entre ellos cuando me escucharon, además del sonrojo en ambos aunque más notorio en Levy.- perdonen por interrumpir su disputa de casados…

-no fastidies/no digas eso Cana-san – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo provocando que riera.

-jajajaja…claro, claro…-me sequé una lagrima de la risa e inspiré hondo para seguir – necesito de su ayuda.

-De que se trata –esa voz profunda de Gajeel y con un deje de curiosidad me indicó que estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

-Las cosas han estado algo muy tranquilas y me gustaría animarlas un poco.-ahora debo poner mi expresión de ruego ante Levy – por favor, será una fiesta sin contratiempos ni destrozos al gremio.

-Estoy dentro, cuenta conmigo _Gihi –_ la peculiar risa de Gajeel fue más que suficiente para mí, ahora la parte difícil.

-No lo sé Cana-san, no creo que sea buena idea – lo sabía, es tiempo de la manipulación, me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle.

-ésta sería una buena oportunidad de cautivar con tus movimientos al dragón – con mi índice disimuladamente señalé a Gajeel.

-¡Cana! –Que tierna, su rostro se volvió rojo – pero sería bueno relajar el ambiente con música.

-y no solo música, gracias los espero en el gremio, lleven lo que crean necesario.

Listo ahora hablar con Mira para las bebidas y sobornar a Laxus para que no joda nada, aunque si todo va como lo planeo y añado al licor la pócima de la verdad que la anciana Poliuska me vendió, más de uno será beneficiado. Oh sí, mi sonrisa es tan grande en estos momentos que lo mejor es pensar algo serio para no levantar sospechas, aunque conociéndome mejor le digo a Mirajane mi plan…-son su ayuda será mucho más efectivo, lo haré.

Como lo imaginé, la pequeña flota pirata no me resultó difícil de enfrentar. Después que les obligué por las malas a regresar lo que habían robado del pueblo costero al que atormentaban por semanas, se perdieron en el horizonte. La tarde empezaba a refrescar y me tocaba regresar a mi casa. Tomé mi mochila para emprender el viaje cuando un seños mayor de unos 54 años alto y canoso quién es el dueño del único Hotel del lugar y el que había resultado más afectado por los piratas se acerca y me toma de las manos.

-Muchas gracias Titania.

-Para mí fue un placer, sabe que puede contar con Fairy tail para ayudarles.

-Lo apreciamos mucho y como agradecimiento y parte de la recompensa te pido que nos acompañes en esta semana aniversario que cumple el Hotel de fundado.

-gracias por su amabilidad pero no puedo quedarme por mucho.

-entonces acepta quedarte esta noche – No daría su brazo a torcer y tampoco quería hacerle sentir mal al rechazar una oferta tan generosa – podrás comer lo que quieras gratis y asistir esta noche a la fiesta en la playa.

-Está bien- le sonreí al señor quien llamo a una chica para llevarme al que sería mi cuarto por una noche.

La habitación era una de las que llamaban matrimonial, la chica me dejó una vez dentro de esta, dejé a un lado del armario mi mochila, abrí la puerta del armario donde se encontraba un par de yukatas, toallas, dos almohadas y sabanas, y en el compartimiento de abajo se encontraba el futón grueso para dormir. Dejé eso así y me acerque a la puerta corrediza que al abrir el piso continuo unos 30 centímetros más dando un aspecto de balcón con vista al mar.

-vaya que es hermoso- me recosté en el barandal, la brisa marina era perfecta en esa zona, respiré profundo y solté lentamente el aire – un lugar perfecto para el romanticismo – algo que no me puedo permitir ahora o que nunca he permitido que llegue, después de todo no soy como esas chicas tiernas e inofensivas y que siempre están en peligro pero son salvadas por su persona especial de las que veo a menudo en mis novelas, la brisa fresca en mi cara me hizo consiente - ¿lagrimas?...tks…déjalo ya Erza.

Cierro el balcón y tomo una ducha relajante para mi cuerpo, al salir con la toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo me dirijo nuevamente el armario donde tomo un yukata azul marino con estampado de flores rojas y me alisto para la cena. Lanzo un suspiro al viento cuando eh terminado dejando mi cabello suelto, comienzo el recorrido desde mi habitación hasta la fogata de la playa donde se encontraban todos los huéspedes, los dueños del hotel y los trabajadores y algunos pocos jóvenes del pueblo, por una parte se encontraba una esa alargada donde se apreciaba toda clase de platillos exóticos y típicos de la zona y no tan cerca de la fogata un grupo de aldeanos entonando una canción animada para bailar y eso lo hacían varios jóvenes alrededor pero sin quitarle el protagonismo al hermoso atardecer rojizo y el mar.

-Señorita Scarlet – la misma chica de antes pero vestía una falda floreada que sujetaba con un nudo de lado por la cadera y su pecho estaba cubierto con un top verde y traía en su cabello una flor – Aquí tiene y si gusta pasar por más, adelante. - me entregó una bandeja donde traía la mayoría de platos pequeños gourmet que hay en la mesa

-Muchas gracias – busqué un lugar no tan apartado de los demás para degustar mi cena, otra de las chicas vestida igual me ofreció una bebida tropical llamada Piña Colada.

El ambiente a pesar de estar oscureciendo se sentía lleno de calidez y alegría junto a la música movida de los tambores y demás instrumentos que encendían la chispa de muchos para bailar, incluso algunos con sus bebidas en alto se movían al compás de la música. Es bueno ver esta clase de ambientes de vez en cuando, dejé la bandeja con los platos vacíos a mi costado, tome un trago de mi bebida y posé mi vista en el firmamento apreciando que las estrellas daban su entrada para lucir en el oscuro cielo junto a la luna llena.

-venga joven – una anciana me levantó con fuerza poco usual en alguien de su edad, aunque hay algo que me parece familiar en ella, me guía hasta la pista de baile donde me deja sin más para volver a donde debía estar sentada.

-Y ahora ¿qué debería hacer? – _déjate llevar…_ se me escapó una sonrisa al recordar a Cana – pues a bailar.

Esperé unos segundos para escuchar la melodía y solté mi cuerpo de toda inhibición dejando que la música guiara mis pasos al igual que muchas parejas cerca de mi lo hacían, la sensación de libertad que siento ahora al menear mis caderas, la coordinación de mis pies y manos, todo esto me transmite una seguridad como si de una lucha en la que gano se tratara, después de todo son estos pequeños momentos donde me siento sensual y todo sería más complaciente si tan solo nuestra relación cambiara un poco, el ritmo iba descendiendo poco a poco, dejando lentamente de bailar sin dejar de mirar a los demás fui hasta mi lugar cuando choqué con alguien, volteé – lo siento no…- esto es una broma del destino, esa mirada sorprendida igual a mí, el cabello azul – jellal…

-Erza, que sorpresa verte aquí – vestía un yukata azul oscuro y con algunas estrellas de mar.

-Estaba en una misión. Te sienta bien ese atuendo, te hace ver más relajado y joven.

-Pero si no soy tan viejo – ambos reímos hasta volver el ambiente más ameno – ¿tienes algún inconveniente en que te acompañe para comer?

-ninguno – llegamos al lugar donde estaba sentada y la bandeja volvió a estar llena, jellal se ubicó a mi derecha – pero solo comeré un par de platillos, el resto es todo tuyo – abrió su boca para protestar y me adelanté – es que ya había comido, pero estos –señale dos platos con comida – no los he probado.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, sentí que estaba en el lugar indicado y con la persona indicada, después de todo, la lectura de Cana estaba en lo cierto. Una chica nos ofreció bebidas, las aceptamos y comenzamos una lenta caminata por la orilla de la playa, las olas llegaban tenues a nuestros pies.

-¿Dónde has dejado a meredy?

-Está en la habitación, luego de comer algo se fue sin esperarme siquiera – le mire preocupada – tranquila, las cosas han cambiado pero ella está bien.

-¿y tú? – Dejamos de caminar para sentarnos en la arena fría ya lejos de la fogata pero cerca de mi habitación – ¿cómo lo llevas?

Miro de soslayo hacia su copa ya vacía – es algo que he aceptado – bajó la mirada como si las palabras estuvieran allí – ella pudo enmendar su error y me alegro por eso pero yo…no sé si lo estoy enmendando.

Terminé lo que quedaba en la copa y la deje en la arena, me coloqué al frente suyo como lo hice en el pasado para golpearlo, pero ahora no sería así, respiré para tranquilizarme – jellal – lo tomé fuerte de los hombros provocando que ambos cayéramos, le miré decidida cuando noté la duda en sus facciones, sin importarme que estuviera a horcajadas sobre él – el futuro es incierto y lo que importa es que haces lo mejor de ti para ser alguien mejor

-Erza…- sentía mis mejillas arder ante su tacto, nos quedamos así mirándonos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero lentamente me acercaba a su rostro sin casi notarlo hasta que desvió la mirada – te mereces lo mejor y yo….

-¡Basta! – Esto era el colmo si pensaba dejarlo como la vez pasada – ¿por qué no te das el crédito que mereces?, sé que das lo mejor de ti.

Me aparte de él para volver a sentarnos, sin embargo me sorprendió y alivió su abrazo, se acercó a mi oído, su aliento me provocó un cosquilleo y calidez que no sé cómo explicar, - eres hermosa Erza, y muy valiosa – me ritmo cardiaco aumentó con esa confesión. Nos separamos un poco, tomé el valor que necesitaba al ver en sus ojos que ambos lo deseamos, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la textura carnosa y húmeda de nuestros labios, él posó sus brazos en mi cintura, y no iba a permitir separarnos, así que le tome del cuello deleitándome hasta romper el contacto por la falta de aire. Si esto no es la conexión de almas de la que hablaba Cana, entonces estoy perdida.

-confías en mí, ¿verdad? – el solo asintió sin apartar la vista de mi ni yo de él, tomé su mano derecha que descansaba en mi cadera y pareció que al darse cuenta se avergonzó por el sonrojo que no hizo más que excitarme, llevé su mano la altura de mi corazón, quiso apartarse pero se lo impedí con un poco de fuerza – no pienses nada, y déjate llevar. – no hacían falta palabras, todo lo decía con la mirada, él imitó mi gesto al tomar mi mano y colocarla en su pecho, descubriendo el rítmico compas acelerado igual al mío. – ahora entiendes como me haces sentir.

\- Yo me siento igual Erza. – cogimos los vasos y retomamos el camino al hotel.

Me sentía a rebosar de felicidad o eso espero y que no sea efecto de las bebidas tropicales, al llegar el ambiente estaba más animado que cuando nos fuimos, le quité el vaso a Jellal y los dejé en la mesa. Tome su mano llevándolo al grupo de bailarines que por su apariencia desarreglada no han parado de bailar.

-Erza que haces – su vergüenza era palpable, así que tome la iniciativa de soltar mi cuerpo y dejarme envolver en la melodía – No sé cómo… - tome sus manos guiando los pasos.

-No pienses nada y ven a bailar.

La pinta que tenía el gremio simplemente se diría deplorable, como si un huracán hubiese pasado dejando cuerpos por todos lados, creo que nadie se despertará en un rato.

-ho~la Erza-san – cana se tambaleaba hasta llegar a mí para apoyarse.

-Cana, que ha pasado aquí – la lleve hasta la mesa más cercana para sentarnos.

-Esto querida hip* es el resultado de mi plan~ - algo en su sonrisa me indicaba que se había salido con la suya – gracias a m-hip* plan he juntado a más de uno hihihi hip*

-Ese es Gray abrazado de Juvia¿? – esto es un buen espejismo

-No solo ellos hip*…Evergreen y Helfman she fueron muy juntitos hip* y tenias que ver el show que montó Levy~ pobree~s jet y Doy pero aforrtunado ese Gajeel hehehehe

-exactamente Cana, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Qué no es obvio, mesclé una pócima de la verdad con toda la bebida de la fiesta de anoche. Al final se dijeron muchas verdades en cara por las últimas horas hasta caer rendidos de tanto bailar, beber y hablar, hahahahaha.

-Muchas gracias por tu consejo- ella me miro sin comprender, pero luego de un segundo me guiño el ojo.

-Siempre es aceptable algo de suerte después de todo ¿no?

-Sí. –No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa - Me ayudaras a ordenar todo aquí.

-claro, pero en estos momentooss~ no puedo.


End file.
